Isabella Uley
by Supernatural monsters 45
Summary: Isabella Uley moved to Hollywood to get away. She's lived her life, now she's coming back home to her brother snd friends. But she's bringing trouble along the way. And how does she know, what her brother calls, leeches. The Cullens. Rated M for the future


**Sam**

My sister was finally coming back to La-push. Her name is Bella Uley, she moved to California four years ago, just before I moved. She knows about Emily, and she knows I broke up with Leah. Of course the pack doesn't know about her except for Paul and Jared since she used to hang out with us when she was here. Paul and Jared loved her. Anyway, I got a call from her today just after my patrol, she said she was moving back here and asked if she could stay here with me. I jumped at the chance and said yes. She said she had a car delivered to the airport, so she will just come in that. I ran back to my house, and heard the pack in the house. I ran in.

"Hey boss." Paul greeted being the first one to notice.

"Hey Alpha." the others greeted. Emily was in the kitchen and I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist. She turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Paul, Jared!" I called them.

"Yeah?" they asked looking up from the food.

"Your remember Bells right?" Leah looked up at the name along with everyone else.

"Yeah, why?" the two boys asked again.

"She's coming I got a call from her five minutes ago. Said she would be here in an hour or two." I informed them, they smiled brightly.

"Really?" Jared asked.

"Yes, really. And Jared I better not find those things in my room again. One prank in this house with Bella here I will kill you myself." I threatened him. Bella and him used to prank me all the time, I didn't do anything because she was my sister. But Jared and I always pranked each other. Paul didn't do anything because he was to busy laughing at us.

"Yes, boss, but if she uses the puppy eyes. I'm dead along with you." he told me eating a muffin.

"She's 19, c'mon she couldn't do that anymore and if she could then good luck to both of us."

"More like you." Paul snorted.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because, last time she used the puppy eyes. She got a new game system, an iPhone touch, and a car." he said and everyone looked at me shocked including Emily. Finally Leah, who had full attention on the Bella situation spoke up.

"Wait you mean Bella as in Bella my best friend." she asked.

"Yeah, oh and she said something about a shopping trip next week, just you and her." I told her.

"Thanks, I can't wait to see her again." she happily said and walked to the couch and sat down looking through the tv channels.

"Okay who is Bells or Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Isabella, likes to be call Bella, Uley. My little sister." I answered and heard gasps.

"Sis...sister?" Embry choked out.

"Yeah."

"How come we never knew?" Quil asked.

"You never ask." I answered with a shrug. Just then I heard a car pull up and Bella's voice.

"Yeah, Dan, I'll be careful. Okay don't tell Em this but I took her favorite black stellitoes." Bella giggled. I heard the car door open.

"You know she is going to be mad." a male said.

"I know, but who cares. She is my sister in everything but blood right?"

"Right."

"Look I gotta go, tell Rupert and Em I said hi. Love you, bye."

"Bye, and love you to." footsteps were heard a slam, before footsteps came toward the door. Everyone in the room became quiet. Bella knocked on the door and I went to open it. When I did Bella gaped at me.

"Sam?" she asked, shock filled her voice.

"Bells." I said and hugged her, she returned the hug. She kissed my cheek once before letting go. I did the same, took her bags from the ground, and then stepped aside so she could come in. She walked in and looked around.

"Looks the same." I frowned but it turned into a smile when she added in, "I like it feels like home." I set her bags by the doorway, and put an arm on her shoulder guiding her towards the kitchen. Inside the pack and Emily looked at her. Bella smiled at them, not even doing anything shocking, at the scars on Emily's face. "Are you going to introduce me or what?" Bella asked nudging me.

"Oh sorry. Anyway Bella this is Embry, Jacob, Quil, Colin, Brady, Seth, Emily of course, and of course you already know Leah, Paul, and Jared." I introduced everyone. She squealed and jumped into Pauls arms, who caught her easily.

"Paulie!" she squealed.

"Bellybear, don't call me that." Paul mock whined, but I knew he was enjoyed having her home at last.

"Whatever, Jared!" she squealed and jumped into his arms. When they let go they did a handshake where at the end they had a thumb restling match. They made it up when we were really little. "HAH! I win!" she kissed his cheek and then jumped into Leahs arms. "Le-le!" again, she squealed.

"Bellsie." Leah said just as excited. "I thought you'd never come." she said when they let go of each other.

"Of course I would come, who said I wasn't going to?"

"No one, but you were gone for so long."

"Well I do have a job, and plus I was going to school at the same time. Kind of got hard. and my b- I mean friend helped me do an english accent since he is one and he helped me learn italian and took me months to learn and we stayed up for hours. then I learned other languages and that took time up to, so I couldn't call much. Sorry." Bella explained.

"It's fine-" Leah was about to continue when Bella's phone rang. She picked up the call and held up the fingure saying it would take a minute. She walked outside and talked to the person on the other line.

"IZZY WHERE ARE MY HEELS?!" a femal shrieked, everyone in the room (excluding Emily) winced at the loudness of the voice.

"In Washington state, more specifcally in my bags in Lapush." Bella answered, giggling.

"I know that, I was looking for it when I found your note, but why did you take them?"

"Because, they're cute, and I want to be able to where them at the club."

"Their a club in Lapush?"

"Of course not, there is one in Seattle."

"Oh, well okay then, just don't break or scratch them."

"You have my word."

"Thanks."

"Welcome, love you sis."

"Love you to, oh and next time you're going to call. Using indoor voice my ears are sensitive." Bella said.

"Yeah, yeah." and then a click was heard.

"Really Em, no okay next time I won't do it." Bella murmerd sarcastically. She walked back inside and into the kitchen. "Sorry about that, a friend."

"No problem, now c'mon I'll show you your room." Emily gestured. Bella smiled and went with Emily. "Boys bring her bags in."

"Ummm, I don't think they will be able to carry them. I'm suprised Sam was able to." Bella said and got her own bags.

"Here let us do it." Paul said gesturing towards him and Jared. Bella looked hesitant but tossed her bag, easily, to them. They were out of balance and almost fell. But got up right and took the bags in her room. I stayed in the kitchen with the boys and we went back to eating. Emily walked out with Paul and Jared. A scared look past them but they tried to hide it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jared answered to quickly, I raised my eyebrows. "Okay fine she is going to prank you. I heard her ordering balloons and sodas."

"One I'm not pranking him, two it's for a friends of mine that lives in Forks, and three next time you guys are going to talk behind my back look to see if I'm in the room." Bella said from behind us. We turned around and saw her with a towel and a bathing suit, a bag with stuff in it, and a towel in her hand. "And Sam I'm going down to the Beach, peace out." she walked out and walked towards the beach. I hit Paul and Jared in the back of their heads.

"Idiots." I muttered. "Next time just shut up." I told them and they nodded rubbing the back of there heads.

**Bella**

I sat on the sand and took th script of Harry Potter and the Hald-Blood Prince. You see I actually moved to California when I was 11 but I'd come and visit and stay here when it was my time for a break. I'm an elemetal I can change into anything or anyone I want and I have the elements. My boyfriend Daniel changed me into one. Turned out we were soulmates, so he changed me with my permission of course. I was 19 when I changed, so last year. Also I can make it put something in someones mind and read people to see if they are a supernatural and what kind they are. I put it in my brothers mind that I moved three years ago and not 9. I stayed with Emmas parents. Emma and I auditioned together. When I auditioned I changed myself change my appereance. People know me as Bonnie Wright, I also changed my name. My brother doesn't know any of this, but he will one day and until than I am going to keep it a secret or at least until I make up mind on wether I should tell him and the others at the house or not.

I took my guitar out of my bag and held it in the right position so I could play it. I played the song "Nothing gonna stop me now, by Olivia Holt."

"Hey, look out world cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter than the sun  
You put up walls, but I can break 'em, break 'em

Fear, is not a roadblock in my way  
I don't care what the haters say  
They don't scare me, I'm not shaken, shaken

And if you think I'm gonna quit  
Go and cross it off your list

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over, move over, move over

You don't wanna mess with me (mess with me)  
I know who I'm meant to be (meant to be)  
Never gonna slow me down

Nothing's gonna stop me  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Now ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow

Nothing's gonna stop me  
Now ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow  
Nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm moving faster than you think  
You might miss me if you blink  
Everyday I'm getting stronger, stronger

But I was born to break the rules  
So that's just what I'm gonna do

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over, move over, move over

You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I'm meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down

Nothing's gonna stop me  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Now

And if you think I'm gonna quit  
Just go and cross it off your list

Hey, look out world cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter than the sun

I just wanna scream out loud (out loud)  
Nothing's stop me now (nothing's gonna stop me now)  
I'm never coming off this cloud (no, no, no, no)  
So move over, move over, move over (just move over)  
You don't wanna mess with me (don't wanna mess with me)  
I know who I'm meant to be (oh)  
Never gonna slow me down

Nothing's gonna stop me,  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Now ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow

Nothing's gonna stop me  
Now ow 8x

Nothing's gonna stop me  
Now ow 8x

Nothing's gonna stop me  
Now ow8x

Nothing's gonna stop me now."

I finished and heard clapping behind me. I jumped and turned around so fast, I might have gotten a whip-lash. I saw Sam and the boys with Leah, Emily, and a girl I didn't know. I jumped up and put my guitar in my bag.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked nervously.

"We heard someone singing and realized it was you." Leah answered. "Oh my gosh, Bells you were awesome."

"Thanks." I mumbled. She ran over and hugged me feircly.

"Your voice is amazing." Emily complimented with awe in her voice. I shrugged, but I don't think she saw because Leah was still hugging me. Finally in what seemed what seemed forever, she let go. I let the air out, that I didn't know I had. Just then my phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

"What now, Rupert?" I asked.

"Do you know where Dan is I asked him but he won't tell me, I called Em but she won't pick up either?" he asked.

"No, but what's todays date?" I asked feeling guilty a little bit.

"August 24th why?" he asked.

"OH MY GOD! WHY? Because it's your birthday, you big dumbo. Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I forgot, but I promise I'll buy you three extra present next year and this year you can get that game you wanted so badly." I said in a rush.

"Thanks, and no need. I just need you to say Happy birthday and I'm fine."

"No it's not, I promise you. I can get you icecream for your truck as well. You can become a real ice cream man."

"Now that I can't give up, okay I'll let you. But that doesn't mean you will not get any present."

"As long as I get a bracelet that say bffb&amp;s"

"Ands what would that be?"

"Best friend forever as brother and sister." I answered in a duh tone.

"Oh." he said back.

"Yeah, yeah, so I will call you later I will see if I can contact Dan. Tell your parents I said hi."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." as we got off the phone I was dialing Daniel the next second.

"Hello?" he answered the call on the second ring.

"Dan, why aren't you picking Ruperts phone up, it's his birthday." I said in my best stern voice.

"Because we are throwing a suprise party for him."

"Oh, okay then. bye good luck. He's calling Emma, so get ready."

"Thanks, love you."

"You to, good luck." I hung up and looked up to see Leah with a shockad face. "What?" I asked her.

"I heard you say Em, Rupert, and Dan, those three combinations only mean three people." she said.

"Who would that be?"I asked trying to play dumb, but I knew it was a lost cause.

"Daniel, Rupert, and Emma, from the Harry Potter series." she squealed.

"And we have a winner." I said.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Because it would lead to other things." I answered.

"And what are those other things?" Sam asked from behind me. I turned around and saw confusion in his eyes.

"I can't tell you." I whispered but he heard.

"Why not?" he asked in a hard voice. "I'm your brother." he said.

**Sam**

"I just can't." she yelled at me.

"Why not, though?" I yelled back.

"Because none of you would believe me."

"Why wouldn't we, it's not like you're going to kill yourself or self harm yourself. So why not tell us."

"Becuase its dangerous, you'll find out one day."

"And when will that be?" I asked her growling.

"When the times right!" she yelled. Just then her eyes changed blue with purple specks underneath. Her hair had red streaks in them and she had a... fire ball? In her hand.

"Bella?!" everyone yelled. She started floating. But the next second a two boys and a girl appeared behind her. They saw her and gasped. Bella turned around and they all ran at her.

"Bella calm down, baby. Everythings fine. Look at me, breathe in and out, in and out, in and out." a boy, with brown hair, said. "Tell us what happened?" he asked and looked at her. I could see tears. I was about to walk over there when the other two, out their hands up.

"Not right now." they both said to me.

"Isa, c'mon, it's your brother. Calm down for me." the red head said, and I felt jealousy.

"For me." the girl said. Bella looked up at them, and three her arms around the girl. She was caught, easily. The girl held her like a sister to a sister. I could tell she loved them.

"What happened sweety? I felt the power but I don't know what exactly happened," brown hair asked

"I lost control, and I amost..." Bella started sobbing again.

"It's okay nothing happened to them. Now turn that frown upside down." they said together. Bella giggled slightly, the other three smiled at her.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry about, it's not like you could stop yourself." the girl said.

"I know but-" she was cut off.

"But nothing, nothing happened and thats all that matters." Red head said.

"Fine, but I think we have some explaining to do." Bella walked into the arms of the brown haired man, and he instantly wrapped his arm around her. "I missed you." she mumbled into his chest.

"I did to, at least now, we can just stay here. Since we brought our luggage thinking something really bad happened." the boy smiled. "Now lets explain."


End file.
